His Love
by youngchick27
Summary: A teen girl in high school falls in love with a popular jock, however this popular jock has a secret of his own.
1. The Jock

**His Love**

It was a day just like any other. Just like the day before, her alarm annoying blasted static-filled music at precisely 7:04 am. Just like the day before, she climbed down the stairs of her house to be invited into the morning by the smell of fresh pancakes. And just like the day before, she climbed into her car and made her way to school. …But that was were the endless cycle of identical days ended. This was not going to be just another day…it was going to be the beginning of many more…

Rose was an everyday girl who loved school. Being a senior in high school, her dream was to grow up and become a teacher. However, this year everything was going to change for her and she didn't even know it.

Ace was one of the most popular guys in school. He loved to play basketball and was always seen around school with the hottest chicks. No one knew that in his heart he had another love. One that he dared not to tell to the world.

It was just another day in school for Rose heading towards English class she dreamed of doing great things in her life. She knew this was her last year to prove to the world that she could be something. She needed to impress the colleges. As she walked down the halls she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was Ace, one guy she knew to stay away from because of his "bad boy" reputation, walking towards her. As she walked calmly down the hall she felt something against her hand. A pink piece of paper was slipped into her hand. She walked into class and opened the piece of paper. It read: "Dear Rose, I have been watching you over the last two years and have come to find that you are a wonderful and caring girl. I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with my family and I tonight?" Your friend, Ace.

Rose didn't know what to think of this she knew Ace's reputation was a terrible one but maybe she could go hang out with him. Soon it would all become clear to Rose what Ace truly was about.

Rose: "Ace…psss…Ace"

Ace: "What? Did you get my note?"

Rose: "Yea I did."

Ace: "And…"

Rose: (excitedly) "I would love to go have dinner with you and your family!"

Ace: "Cool, well I guess I'll pick you up at 6 then okay?"

Rose: "Okay that sounds great? What should I wear?"

Ace: "Well its not anyplace too fancy, so you should be fine wearing jeans and a 

T-shirt."

Rose: "Alright, see you later, bye Ace."

Though Rose didn't know it at the time but her whole life was about to change.

Rose: "Britney, you will never believe what just happened?"

Britney: "What? Did you win a medal or something?"

Rose: "No, of course not."

Britney: "I know, I was just joking with you."

Rose: "I know you were, anyway Ace Portugas just asked me out to dinner with his family. Can you believe it?"

Britney: "What? Are you kidding? Theres no way in the world that would happen, you're not tricking me are you?"

Rose: "Of course not, I'm serious he gave me this note. Look read it, it's all right here." (hands the note to Britney)

Britney: "Okay, whatever you say… (reads note) Are you sure you didn't write this?"

Rose: "Hello? You've gotten notes from me before does this look like my handwriting? I don't think so."

Britney: "Yea I guess your right, wow, wonder why he asked you out?"

Rose: "I really don't know but I figured I should give him a chance to at least hang out with me, I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

In the restaurant the two sit next to each other while the parents sit across from them. They sit there asking Rose questions about her life and what she does.

Mom: "So… (pause) Rose I hear you like Dolphins? Is that right Dolphins?"

Rose: "Yea, I do, I love anything with Dolphins. I have dolphin posters in my room and I study them in a dolphin book I own."

Ace: "That's cool. (Finishes eating, rubs stomach) So are you full cause I sure am!"

Rose: "Yea I am really full. That was some good food, thank you so much for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Portugas."

Ace: (looks at Rose) "ready to go home?"

Rose: "Yea I'm really tired and we have school tomorrow, so I should get my rest."

Driving in the car Rose and Ace look at each other in awkwardness. Silence in the car except the quiet music on the radio in the background.

Ace: "I hope you had fun tonight. Sorry about my parents they can be embarrassing sometimes."

Rose: ( shyly) "It's ok, I really enjoyed the evening. It was fun. Don't worry about your parents everyone's parents embarrass them once in a while."

Car pulls up to the driveway, slowly comes to a stop.

Rose thinking: "Wow, this guy is so sweet, I cannot believe he has such a bad reputation. Wonder why that is? And why people keep telling me to stay away from him? I really want to get to know him better."

Ace looks at Rose; they stare at each other deeply, as if something had brought them to this place. Seconds that seem like minutes go by as the night comes to an end.

Ace: "Rose I really had a good time tonight and I want to tell you that I really like you… ( turns his head away for a few seconds) ….And I was wondering if you would like to go out again sometime?"

Rose Thinking: "Oh my goodness! Did he just ask me that? Is this really happening? I want to say yes but should I?"

Ace: "I have tickets to a concert on Sunday do you think you would want to go? I mean if you don't want to you don't have to…"

Rose: (Rose puts her finger on his mouth to silence him) "I would love to go. What kind of concert is it?"

Ace: "It's a classical concert, I have a passion for classical music, I just never had the guts to tell anyone, and you know how it is. The basketball players just wouldn't understand. It's hard to impress people sometimes with stuff like that.

Rose: I guess I wouldn't know I don't have problems being myself I always have been. If people don't like me for me I don't care. That has never bothered me." Ace: "Really? I am the complete opposite. If I follow the crowd I feel more liked. Seems to get me more friends too."

Rose: "I'm sure you have a lot more problems though too."

Ace: "Well we won't get into that. We just started to get to know each other. Don't want to share all my secrets yet." (Winks at Rose)

Rose: (Rose gives a little giggle after seeing the wink) "Guess not, well I better go inside mom might start to worry soon."

Ace: "Alright, goodnight Rose, I'll see you at school tomorrow." (Rose gets out of the car.)

Rose: "Goodnight Ace, see you later."

Rose exits the car and walks towards the door. She looks back at Ace and smiles. He drives away.

Sunday

Rose is lying on her bed just thinking about her day.

Rose Thinking: "I don't know understand this at all. How can I go from being a complete nobody at school to having one of the most popular guys in school asking me out? That doesn't happen to girls like me. Only in movies as they say right? And this feeling inside, something I have never felt before. Just being around him gives me chills."

The next day at school, Ace walks up to Rose and talks to her, Aces friends glare in utter disgust. Whispers start going around the school and soon the truth is out, Ace and Rose are together.

Rose: "Ace what's going on? I keep hearing all these rumors that you're playing a mean trick on me please tell me that's not true."

Ace: "Of course it's not true, (Ace walks over to his Basketball buddies).

This was the moment of truth in Ace's life, would Ace tell his friends the truth and let them know that nothing was going to change his mind about Rose, or would he give in the peer pressure of his friends and betray Rose?"

Ace: "Listen, you guys, I really don't appreciate the fact that you're treating Rose like this. She's a great girl; maybe you would know that if got to know her but you haven't you don't even care about her personality. You only care about how she looks, and that's just plain shallow."

Ace's Friends: Silent for a second, then start laughing, saying things like hey man, come on, yea right man, etc…

Ace walks away in despair holding Rose's hand; his friends are confused and dazed at the sight.

Rose: (looks at Ace and smiles.) "Thank you Ace, no one has ever done that for me before."

Ace: "Your welcome, just want you to know I'm here for you always and forever."

After a year of dating Ace finally decides that Rose is the one for him. That he wants her to be his wife and that he wants her to know soon.

Ace: (On the phone.) "Hello, is Rose there? (Waits a few seconds)

Rose: Hello?"

Ace: "Hey Rose how are you? (Waits while she answers.) So are you doing anything tomorrow? (Waits again while she talks.) Well that sounds fun. Well I wanted to hang out around 6 is that all right?"

Rose: "Of course it is honey, I will see you at 6 tomorrow all right?"

Ace: "Alright, see you then." (Ace hangs up the phone and smiles.)

Ace starts to get ready for the most special night of his life. He knew this was the moment he had thought about a lot. He was so nervous he had butterflies in his stomach.

Ace: "Well this is it." (Walks out the door of his house and to the car.)

He drives up to Rose's house, checks himself in the mirror. Gets out of the car and walks to the door. Rose opens the door dressed in her best. Ace takes her by the arm and leads her to the car. They get in and drive away.

They arrive at a place each of them had both known very well. Where they had shared their first kiss, that mountaintop overlooking the valley below. (Sitting in the car Ace looks at Rose.) "Come on, let's go sit on that picnic table over there." Ace said.

(Both open the car doors and walk over to the table.) "Wait!" Ace said suddenly. Rose turned to Ace and looked deeply into his eyes. " You know that over the last year we have been through a lot together right?" "Yes," Rose replied. "And though I don't always tell you how much I care about you that I really do care and want you to know that." "Yea," said Rose in a confusing way. "Well I stand here a man in love and a man who wants that love to go on forever." "Rose (Rose freezes as the seconds go by in time, Ace bends down onto on knee.) Will you marry me?"

Girl speaking: "Rose, Rose wake up Rose wake up!"

Rose: "Huh? What happened?"

Britney: "Rose you fell asleep and Mrs. Roberts just asked you what the problem in the sentence on the board is."

Rose: "Oh, so it was all a dream?"

Britney: "What was a dream? Rose are you all right?"

Rose: "I think so…….."

Bell rings and everyone rushes out of the classroom. Ace is standing in the hallway when Rose decides to see whether this was all a dream or not.

Ace: "Yea man, I had an awesome time at the party Friday night."

Rose: "Hey Ace what's going on?"

Ace: "Who are you?"


	2. A Heartbreak For Rose

Rose looked at Britney in confusion. She did not know what was going on. Could it all have been a dream? Her heart started to beat slower. All she could think about is what had happened. The life she thought she had was gone, but how could that be possible? How could it all be so real and yet it seems it wasn't.

Rose: "Britney what happened? All I remember is dreaming about Ace."

Britney: "You had a dream about Ace?"

Rose: "Yea, in English class, I thought it was all real. I thought we were really together. I thought he loved me."

Britney: "Ace? In love with you? No way in the world. That had to be a dream. Ace Portugas would never look your way. He's too popular and only goes out with the hottest chicks in school." 

Rose: "It all seemed so real though…"

Rose didn't know what to think about this whole thing. Now she realized she needed to move on though. She had class to go to and she needed to talk to the guidance counselor about college. She had a lot to do this year. Being a senior can be tough, but whatever doubts Rose had about her future, she knew she always had friends to be there by her side.

Rose slowly walked to art history class. There stood Ace….. Rose was confused for a second because she knew Ace didn't take art history.

Ace: "Hi, Rose"

Rose: (Looks at Ace with a confused look) "Did you just say hi to me?"

Ace: "Yea, I did. I know about the dream…."

Rose: "Really then why did you…?"

Ace: "I had to because my friends were there, I know about your dream though. I heard Britney talking about it. And I want you to know…"

Rose had no clue what was going on all she could think about was Ace, the dream, and what Ace could possibly say next.

Ace: "I would like to get to know you. And I had the same dream as you did, last night."

Rose: "You did?"

Rose and Ace looked at each other. They were not sure what was about to happen in their lives or why they both had, had the same dream. All they knew was that they were going to figure it out one way or another.

Ace: "Rose I probably don't need to ask you this but…"

Rose: (She stops him in the middle of his sentence) "Yea, I would love to go out with you tonight."

Ace: (Smiles at Rose) "Alright, I will pick you up tonight then. Around 6:00 if that's alright?"

Rose: "That's perfect."

Ace and Rose go on their first date. They have a blast. Soon the dream that both of them had, had was coming true. Rose though did not know that Ace wasn't the guy she had thought him to be.

In the beginning everything was perfect. Ace and Rose could not get enough of each other. They went to the arcade and played there for hours at a time. Rose would visit Ace's house a lot. It was a big beautiful house in the countryside. She loved going there on hot days and just relaxing with Ace and his family. Ace loved going to Rose's house too. He loved talking with her family, hanging out watching movies, playing on the computer, and just having a great time.

Soon though Rose found that Ace grew weary and stopped hanging around. Soon Rose was going to parties with Ace and leaving broken hearted because he chose his own friends over her. Rose thought she could always count on her best friend Britney, but Britney over time had found a love of her own and wasn't always around as much for Rose as she use to be. Rose was alone. She found herself laying in bed at night crying and wondering to herself, how she had ended up in such a great place on minute and in a terrible one the next.

Rose thinking: "I don't know what to do. I love him so much and would do anything for him. Even die for him just so that he could live. But it seems like all he cares about is his friends, his world, and his life. I'm not trying to be selfish. I just want to feel like I am wanted. Right now I feel the opposite. I feel like I'm standing in a dark damp room alone and no one cares that I'm in that place."

Though it seemed like eternity to Rose. It was something that only time could heal. She needed to learn that. And she just wanted Ace to hear her in that place. She just needed him to be there.

Rose: "I know Ace is popular and has friends, I do, but when I go to things like football games and parties with him, I want him to treat me like his girlfriend, not his friend and that's how I feel right now. What do you think?"

Britney: "Rose, you know Ace loves you and would do anything for you. He just gets caught up in the moment sometimes and doesn't realize what he does to you."

Rose: "I know, but that is what makes it hurt the most. The fact that no matter how hard I try he just doesn't get it that I want to be with him that much."

Britney: "Don't worry Rose, He'll get it someday.

Rose: I sure hope so…

Rose pondered on everything her and Ace had been through. From the very start of it all. Yes, just like her dream everything had come true. The date, the love, and a new family. But one thing hadn't come true the proposal. Rose thought about that a lot. Now though she had to think about what Ace had done to her that hurt so bad inside. That had made her cry every night hoping and praying that he would come to understand her. Hoping this was not the end of the line for the both of them.

There is only so much a heart can take. Rose's heart had been through enough in the past. She did not know if she could stand anymore heartbreak in the future.


	3. Rose's World Comes Crashing Down

The heartache that rose had dreaded for so long soon came though. Her whole life didn't seem real anymore. The fact that she had lost so much and now she was about to her best friend. What could she do?

Britney: Rose I have to tell you something.

Rose: What is it? Is everything all right? You look upset.

Britney: I really cannot stay here any longer, I need to move on in life and find out where I belong in this world. I need to sing that's why I'm here on earth I believe, to make people happy through my gift of song.

Rose: What are you talking about? You have everything here, your friends, school, an entire life what more do you need? What more can you do?

Britney: I can go out and help others and make a difference in their lives. I know you want me to stay, I mean look at us we've been friends for five years now, but its time for me to move on in life and you should too Rose. Stop thinking about Ace and move on in life.

Rose knew in her heart she should move on, stop thinking about the guy who had ripped her heart out but all she can remember is that day. That one special moment in life that had made her fall in love with him, she didn't know if he felt the same that day but it was something she would hold in her heart forever. But she also held in heart the pain of the weeks following that day.

(Flashback)

To: flyboy64

I think we need to talk about our relationship. Where are we suppose to go from here Ace, we've been together now for a year and you're in college now and I'm in college now and I'm willing with my whole heart to work things out if you are as well.

To: Sweetchick27

With my busy schedule is not going to work out it's over between us. I still love you remember that always and I hope we can always stay friends.

(Reality)

Rose (tears in her eyes)

Britney: Rose are you all right, you're not thinking about it all again are you? Come on girl it's been two months almost. Move on with your life there are plenty of better guys out there for you. Guys that will treat you ten times better and tell you your beautiful. You know he never did.

Rose: I know, but it's so hard to let go of something that you held onto for so long. I knew the end was coming I just didn't know it would be so soon. I need to get my mind on something else anything but him. Wow, look at those shoes!

Britney: Always know that I'm here for you girl all right! I know it's going to be harder when I leave to go back home but you can always call or email me ok?

Rose: Yea and I will. (looks down, thinking deeply)

Rose knew in heart that once Britney leaves, she truly would be alone. No more boyfriend, no more best friend, all alone in the world. No shoulder to lay her head on no one to help her through.

Britney: Rose. Rose! Hello?! Man you were out of it.

Rose: Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff. Can we go look at those shoes we saw in the window back there?

Britney: Sure, I mean we can do whatever we want it's our last day to hang out together.

Rose didn't want to think about that, she wanted to keep her mind off of Britney leaving the next day. She needed an escape from the world that's why she had gone to the mall. That was the one place she could just shop and be at peace in life, the one place to talk with her friends and not worry about the horrible things that lay outside of the brick building she was shopping in. The one place to set her mind on the more fun things in life and discard all the bad memories that had once taken their place.

Later that day…

Britney and Rose are sitting in a restaurant chatting away. Rose is dostracted by other things on her mind though.

Britney: So I was watching this reality show the other day about this family they are so horrible to each other. They yell, spit, scream, and slap each other all the time I cannot believe that they would put such a show on TV it's just appalling… Rose are you listening to me?

Rose: What?

Britney: I was talking about a TV show and asked you if you had seen it before…

Rose: Oh yea I've heard of it.

Britney babbled on through about the TV show but Rose was in her own world thinking about life and where she was suppose to go from here. She thought well maybe everyone leaving is a good thing because then there is nothing to hold me back from my dreams. At the same time the pain came back in her heart that once again in life she would be alone. No one to talk to, no one to hold her hand, to tell her everything was going to be all right and give her that hug she needed.

Britney: Rose, you wanna go home now?

Rose: Yea, I need to I have homework and plus I have to take out the garbage before mom gets mad at me for not doing it.

Britney: All right let's get out of here!

Rose drove Britney home and then started to drive home herself. Sitting in the car all she could think about was him. Though her friends had told her not too that it would just hurt her more and that she would never get over him that way, she believed with her heart that it helped her get through this rough time in life. Every time she thought about those precious moments spent with him it warmed her heart. But she liked to think about her favorite moment the most, that one special day. The day they had gone to the fair.

(Flashback)

In the car

Ace: How did you like the fair?

Rose: It was fun, finally something different we could do instead of the same thing like we always do.

Ace: Yea, I agree, it was fun doing something different for a change.

Rose lays her head back on the seat.

Ace: Are you tired?

Rose: (yawning) No! (giggles)

Ace: ( looks at her and smiles) The why are you laying your head back?

Rose always love the way that Ace would always point out the obvious to her. So instead of saying anything to him she just laid her tired head on his lap and rested while he drove along. The journey could not have gotten more peaceful. Then out of the blue the most perfect moment was made in her lifetime. Laying there in his lap, feeling his arm around her, and the song Have I Told You Lately that I Love You? Coming onto the radio at the exact moment. That was the moment that Rose would remember the rest of her life. Never knowing how Ace felt about it made the moment even more perfect. And though she knew it was all over between them she could not help but wonder if anything could ever top that moment? It was one memory she would cherish forever.

(Reality)

In the car

Rose drives home with tears in her eyes. The hardest part of the journey home was not over. She still had to drive past the place that Ace's parents owned that was the hardest thing to do everyday and there was no way around it. That was the only way to her house. Finally arriving home fifteen minutes later Rose wiped her face and got out of her car. Walking ever so slowly to the door and running straight to her room closing the door behind her, hoping no one in her family had seen her red face.

Rose got ready for bed, she put her pajamas on, brushed her teeth, and said her prayers.

Rose: Lord, you told me I can do all things through you help me right now you know my pain and you alone can help me through.

The next day Rose had to get up and go take her friend Britney to the airport and say goodbye. She dreaded getting up in the morning, slowly she turned her alarm clock to 6 am then turned off her lights and went to sleep.

Little did Rose know that her whole world was about to be turned upside down again in a way that she would have never imagined. That a day soon to come would make all the problems she had now seem like nothing. That day was drawing closer to her and yet she sobbed every night over her own pain.


	4. An Unexpected Turn of Events

Rose woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to go. She had not been herself lately. She seemed to be getting up earlier and going to bed later. Not getting enough sleep shall we say for everything that she does in a day. She rolled over and looked at the clock. 5:45 wow I'm up early! She thought to herself. She jumped out of bed and began her morning routine. Ate some breakfast, brushed her teeth, and did her hair. Ever since things had changed over the last several months she had actually starting styling her hair in the morning which she had always hated to do but not so much anymore. She had defiantly changed and she only hoped to improve in the future.

Rose: Well, I'm off, I guess I'll be home around 9:00 am so don't worry and if you need to get a hold of me I have my cell.

Rose's Mom: All right honey, you know I always worry about you but I trust you so drive safely and call me if you need any help with directions I don't want you getting lost up there in the city.

Rose: I won't mom, I can find it but I will call if I do ok?

Rose's Mom: All right well off you go, don't want Britney to miss her plane.

Rose: Yea, she would not be happy with me if that happened. (giggles)

Rose drives to Britney's house and picks her up. They get Britney's luggage into the car and drive off. Not knowing of what is around the corner, hoping they can make it there without having to call Rose's mom for help.

Rose: Do you wanna hear some music?

Britney: Sure, you know I love music it's my life.

Rose: ok, my ipod should be down in my purse, can you reach it?

Britney: Yea, I'll get it out for you.

Rose plugs in the ipod and the girls rock out to their loud music in the car. Dancing and singing all the words to the songs.

Ring, Ring

Not noticing that Rose's phone is ringing they continue their party in the car.

Ring, Ring

Rose: Wait, I think I heard my phone, hold on. (Pause, Rose reaches for the phone) Yea, it's my phone all right.

Britney: Can't be too important it's just home.

Rose: Probably my little sister she calls me all the time I'll just let it go to voicemail and listen to it later. I don't want to hear her whine to me right now.

Britney: Yea, I know how that is…

The girls continue their way to the airport, finally arriving. The girls park and walk inside.

Britney: The plane doesn't take of for another 2 hours so we'll have to wait.

Rose: No worries, I don't have to work today so I can spend all day here if I wanted too.

Britney: Good thing, I wouldn't want to be stuck here all alone for two hours how boring would that be?

Rose: Yea, I couldn't live that way that is for sure! (Beep)

Britney: Is your phone talking to you again?

Rose: Yea, it likes to do that, well I better listen to the message my sis sent otherwise she'll call again and that would bug me to death!

Britney: Yea, we have time just do it shouldn't be too horrible.

Rose calls her voicemail and punches in the password. You have one unheard message, first unheard message sent today at 6:15 am. The words that Rose heard next would change her life forever. Rose, are you there? Pick up the phone we have an emergency you need to call us back immediately. Please call as soon as you get this message.

Britney: Rose what's wrong your face just turned dead white.

Rose: I'm scared, my mom just called and said there was an emergency, I hope everyone is all right. Britney I'm scared to call her back…

Britney: I hope everyone is all right too. Maybe it's your grandma or something? It can't be your mother she was just talking on the phone. You'd better call her back and see what's going on.

Rose: (frightened, dials the phone) Hello?

Rose's Mom is heard talking the background, Rose drops the phone on the ground and starts to cry. Britney comforts her hoping that it will help Rose cope with whatever she had just heard over the phone. Nothing could have prepared her for this, nothing in this universe, but this is the moment that fate had stepped in.

(Flashback)

Ace: All right I'll see you at 6:00 pm. This is going to be so fun. You and me hanging out at the arcade playing games and riding the go carts. You do you think is going to win mini golf?

Rose: Well from the last game we played I would say me, remember I got two holes in one the last game?

Ace: you're probably right your super good at mini golf. I have never seen someone get two in a row like you did.

Rose: yea, I guess I'm good, I try at least.

Ace: that's all you can do I guess…

Rose: So I'll see you at 6:00 pm

Ace: See you then!

Rose hangs up the phone line and lies on her bed. Thinking about all the wonderful things in her life she had at that very moment and the fantastic things to come in the future. She was so content to have such a great man in her life. He was truly everything in her eyes.

(Reality)

PA System: All MT Forest 121 flights are now boarding passengers please proceed to the gates. Again All MT Forest 121 flights are now boarding passengers please proceed to the gates.

Britney: well that's my flight and I have to go. Do you think you can tell me what's going on?

Rose just looked at her friend in dismay. How could she be leaving her at a time like this? A time in her life where everything seemed to be falling apart? She was the one person she needed so badly to be there for her and she had to fly half way around the world at this very moment? At possible the worst time in Rose's life. Rose could not stand it any longer, she let out a screeching cry.

Rose: I CAN'T TAKE THIS RIGHT NOW!

Britney: What do you mean Rose? Calm down your in a airport the authorities are going to have you arrested if you act like that.

Officer: Is everything all right here?

Britney: Yes officer, my friend is just going through some personal issues right now. Were very sorry if we are disturbing the other travelers around us.

Officer: Very well… let me know if I could be of any assistance to you ladies.

Britney: Thank you Officer.

Rose: (quietly) Thank you officer

PA system: All MT Forest 121 flights are now boarding passengers please proceed to the gates. Again this is your finally call All MT Forest 121 flights are now boarding passengers please proceed to the gates.

Britney: Rose I have to go, I just can't miss this flight.

Rose: Fine, just go…

Britney could not understand why her friend was acting this way. Yes, she knew something was wrong but Rose never shunned away at the chance to tell Britney what was going on in her life. Why was Rose pushing her away all of a sudden? Why did she act as if Britney was of no importance in her life anymore? Why did she talk about that boy more then talking about their friendship, their relationship? Could it had been that truly in her heart Rose knew nothing more then the love that came from the boy who gave her a whole new world and that Rose wanted nothing more in life then that? No that can't be it… Rose had always had her head on straight, when she had lost a guy before she moved on like it was no big deal, she found a new guy weeks later. Why then is this break up so different? Why then does she want so badly to be with someone who had broken her heart? Though Britney did not know the answer to this she knew one thing Rose needed some support from someone and if she didn't get it quick she would fall into the deep trap of depression that she had once been in so long ago and shut the world out entirely.

Rose thinking: His love is all I know…


End file.
